fcifandomcom-20200223-history
GNU Labs
GNU Labs is an initiative which aims on promotion of technology and science research among the students. The lab promotes the research and development of all technologies which could help on the better world living. The lab encourages the idea of sharing of knowledge, supports the Software Freedom ideas forwarded by the Free Software Foundation and The GNU Project which believes that the software must be free and user is having the freedom to study, modify, share and redistribute the Software. The GNU Labs firmly believes on those concepts of the GNU project and aims to improve, aware and motivate the next generation with the idea of Software Freedom and to result those benefits in the whole technology. The GNU Labs aims to enhance existing free softwares and their documentation, propagate and convey the needs and benefits of free software to public and support the students to do their free software projects. The lab follows a set of laws called as GNU Labs Law, G L L, which the lab volunteers should follow. These laws are not meant to restrict the benefits, but to set freedom as a standard for the lab works. Any group inside an educational institution which works for software freedom can start GNU Labs inside their campus by following G L L . Doing so is indeed most welcomed. GNU Labs website: http://www.gnulabs.org/ GNU Labs : Steering Committee * C K Raju, M.E.S.Kuttipuram. * V Sasi Kumar - FSF India, SPACE * Anivar Aravind, GAIA * Pramode C E, I C Softwares * Praveen A, FCI/SMC/PLUS/GLUGC * Sreekanth -bangpypers * Aanjhan R - ilug Chennai * Hiran Venugopalan, PLUS/VAST GNU LABS * Kushal Das, dgplug, Fedora List of GNU Labs VAST GNU Lab The GNU Lab started at Vidya Academy of Science and Technology, Thrissur on November 1st 2006. NITJ GNU Lab The GNU Labs started at Dr.B.R.Ambedkar National Institute of Technology,Jalandhar,India. MESCE GNU Lab The GNU Lab started at MES College of Engineering, Kuttipuram, on March 12th 2008. GNU Labs Laws L L #All software used in the GNU Labs must be Free Software. #All software which is released by the Lab must be Free Software and should release under current version or any later version of GNU GPL. #All the documents/manuals relased by the GNU Labs should be under GNU Free Documentation License. #The Lab can give support to the development of''' Free Software that will run on Free Operating Systems and has licenses compatible with GPL-version-2-or-later licensing'''. #The name of individuals who worked for a specific project should be shown along with it. #Localisation will be done only for the Free softwares which works on Free operating systems. #Software developed by the lab has to follow the GNU Coding Standards. #We welcome the support, funding and contributions from outside communities, companies and groups but we are not willing to change these G L L for them. Supporting communities * The GNU Project * Free Software Foundation of India * FOSS Community, India * moving republic * Free Software Users Group, Thrissur * Society for Promotion of Alternative Computing and Employment * Palakkad Libre software Users Society * FreeMe, India * Swatantra.Org * Fundraising Help